


Straight

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal Lecter is straight. Then Will happens.





	Straight

Hannibal Lecter is straight. It’s not that he can’t imagine indulging in some samesex amorous activities, but so far he has refrained from such endeavors, preferring the bodies and minds of women to play with. If need be he can flirt with someone if he senses they can be bent to his will that way and he would indulge further if it was necessary.

Randall Tier was easily won with words alone, but he would have bent over and taken it up the ass in five seconds flat if Hannibal had only asked.

Instead he pushed Randall into the arms of Chilton, and took pictures to have something to hold over Frederick. He still has them.

Tobias wants him badly, and so does poor Franklyn. No, he’s not lacking in potential suitors.

The there’s the issue of Will Graham. Lovely, deadly, perplexing Will. For the first time he has fantasies of making love to a man, wooing him with words and careful touches, killing for him. If he could bind Will to him forever, he would indulge in his newfound desires, making Will scream and moan with it.

So Hannibal does research and decides that pornographic movies alone won’t do.

He needs to touch Will.

 

*

He does seduce Will, and the equally straight younger man falls easily. When Will lies spent in his bed, resembling Adonis in his pale-limbed splendor then he draws him and then returns to the bed to resume their games.

Will can surely be taught to kill as easily as he can be taught to choke on Hannibal’s cock, and to wrap strong legs around his waist as he’s taken.  
Every rule has an exception, and so Hannibal desires a murder husband.


End file.
